In the electrophotographic imaging arts, an image forming apparatus forms a static latent image by exposure of a surface of a charged photosensitive member to patterns of light, develops that static latent image to form a toner image, and finally transfers the toner image to a recording or receiving medium, such as, a paper, at a predetermined transfer position, thereby forming an image thereon.
One such image forming apparatus employs, in the process of image formation and development, a flexible member, such as, an endless belt that is stretched around support rolls, and which circulates and moves as a unit, carrying the formed toner image to a transfer position. Alternatively, the endless belt can operate as a unit that transfers the recording medium to a transfer position
In an image forming apparatus that forms a color image, because toner images of individual different colors are superimposed on one another, an endless belt can be used as a unit that carries the toner images of different color which are sequentially applied or received in building the final composite color image. An endless belt also can be used as a unit for transferring a recording medium that sequentially receives toner images of different color. See, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 7,677,848 and U.S. Publ. No. 20100279217, herein incorporated by reference in entirety.
Image forming apparatus with high endurance that are capable of withstanding, for example, temperature variation and high volume output, are desirable. Hence, materials to enhance flexible member performance and preparation are desirable.
Endless flexible belts can be made by producing a film on or attached to a mold, mandrel or form. A film-forming solution or composition is applied to a form by, for example, dipping, spraying, flow coating or other known method, and the solution or composition can be dispersed or distributed to form a thin film, for example, by centrifugation over the inner wall of a hollow form, for example, a cylindrical form.
When using such forming or molding methods, the dried or cured film must be separated from the molding form, and preferably with minimal stress, deformation, damage and the like to the film. Moreover, it is desirable that the film be easily removed from the molding form.
In the electrophotographic arts, it is beneficial, if not necessary, for a flexible member surface that carries a charge and a latent image to be regular with minimal imperfections, such as, pits, valleys, indentations, waves, wrinkles, dimples and the like, an erose surface is not beneficial if maximal image fidelity is desired.